


End Of Semester Coping

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Some domestic college student timkon fluff.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	End Of Semester Coping

**Author's Note:**

> TimKon is not being left out of this WIP folder clean out it would seem. Original doc title is 'quick fluff' so take that as you will. Judging by the date (and the 4am time stamp...) on the doc I think this was a finals coping mechanism fic lol but it's also two years old... sorry

Theoretically, Conner should be working on his paper due next week. He wasn’t like Tim who could just finish ten page essays the night before after all, but Tim walked through the door and Conner knew he wasn’t getting any work done because he was going to make sure Tim got some rest. 

Because Tim came into their apartment for the first time in two days, circles under his eyes darker than usual, and wearing one of Conner’s hoodies and sweatpants, heading straight for their kitchen with barely a mumbled hello to Conner. 

“If you’re getting coffee, you might as well stop now and swerve over here.”

“And a bagel?” Tim offered, glancing over his shoulder at Conner. 

“I can get you a bagel, you can go lay down.”

Tim frowned at him like he’d just said something ridiculous. “I’m not eating a bagel in bed, what if I get crumbs in the sheets? Have you been doing that while I’ve been out?” 

“Consider it a snack in bed. Like breakfast in bed, but not. You need the sleep.”

“I think you’re missing the part where I’m not eating in bed,” he answered, turning back to the task of making a bagel on his own. 

“Then go to the couch,” Conner wrapped his arms around Tim, trapping his arms at his side. “No more work for you.”

“I don’t think making a bagel is work,” Tim protested, but leaned back against Conner and tilted his head up to look at him. 

“But it’s something you don’t have to do when someone’s offering to do it for you.”

“You always put too much cream cheese on them, I’m good.” Tim offered him a tiny smile. “Besides, don’t you have a final paper to work on?” 

“Don’t you have some sleep you should be getting?” Conner shot back.

“Sure, after I eat, but I’m not graded on that.”

“I’ll finish it after I make sure you don’t start working again, because I know you’re going to try.”

“Nope, I finished it all. I’m done for the semester. I really did just want a bagel. I haven’t eaten since this morning.” 

“Why are you like this,” Conner sighed, “Alright, but I’ll be waiting on the couch.”

“Start on your paper while you do that,” Tim answered, wriggling his way out of Conner’s arm's to get to the bagels on the counter and the plates in the cabinet above them. 

“It’s started,” just barely though.

Tim shot him a look that told him he wasn’t buying it, but left him alone. He came into the living room a few minutes later after Conner heard the sound of him washing his plate, and climbed onto the couch to curl up against Conner’s side. 

“Planning to stay home today?” Because sometimes it felt like Tim didn’t even live there. Usually when Tim had big assignments coming up, because then he’d disappear to anywhere with WiFi and caffeine to pull all nighters where Conner couldn’t make him go to sleep.

Tim made a sound of affirmation, wrapping his arms around Conner’s torso, eyes scanning his opening paragraph, which was really more like three sentences. 

“Good, I need to get chores done, and I clearly can’t do that without you around,” which was his way of not admitting he missed Tim.

Tim glanced around their perfectly clean apartment and then up at Conner. “Yes I can see that,” he intoned. But he did sit up enough to kiss Conner’s cheek. “But I told you, done for the semester, so I don’t need to go anywhere.” 

“Good, then take a nap. You look like you painted panda circles around your eyes.”

“I resent that. I could totally rock eyeliner,” Tim informed him, which was an image that Conner wouldn’t mind exploring later. But at the moment Tim seemed to be making himself comfortable leaning on Conner, so it seemed like he was going to be Tim’s pillow for the moment. 

Conner pressed a kiss to the top of Tim’s head, shifted a bit so they were both comfy and went back to his paper as Tim dozed off.

* * *

Tim woke up to being moved, and blinked blurrily up at Conner, who was lifting him off the couch princess style. “Babe?” He mumbled inquisitively, even as he didn’t fight the movement.

“Thought you’d prefer bed. I’ll even join you.”

“As long as you’re joining me,” he agreed with a smile, resting his head on Conner’s chest.

“Of course.” He wasn’t done with his paper, which was expected, but at least he got some of it started. Besides, he needed some rest too, and that was always best when he was with Tim.

“Good,” Tim answered, already starting to drift back to sleep as Conner set him down on the bed, and was fully asleep once he was wrapped up in Conner’s arms. 


End file.
